


Nocturnal Adventures of... The Dynamic Duo.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All seemed peace-full at Wayne Manor, until one night Bruce Wayne visits Dick Grayson’s bedroom…. slipping under the covers…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Adventures of... The Dynamic Duo.

“Holy Nightmare Batman what’s happening?”...  
“Shhh Robin relax”…

“Holy Heart bypass Batman that’s a bit below the belt”…  
“Shhh Robin relax”…

“Holy Snake charmer Batman”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Hand manoeuvers Batman don’t rub me up the wrong way”…  
“Shhh Robin relax”…

“Holy Rapid response Batman”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Ball play Batman”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Harmonica Batman… your mouth… my organ”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Popsicle Batman you tongue teaser”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Early arrival Batman… arrrghhh”…  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Bat-pole Batman that’s enormous”....  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Holy Ramrod Batman that’s a hell of a robust action you’re entering into”...  
“Shh Robin relax”…

“Arrrghhh.. How’s that for a rear ending Robin?”

“Holy Hero Batman you’ve always been mine”…  
“Your mine to Robin…Shhh Relax… time to sleep”…….

The End.


End file.
